


santa baby

by clearvinyl



Series: all I need in this life of sin [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Pussy Spanking, Sex without a Condom, coco baby dont look over here, obispo what are we, this wasn't supposed to be this long but apparently i have a lot to say about bishop, what does that mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: "santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue"
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Series: all I need in this life of sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101962
Kudos: 14





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> outlaw!reader who has a vulva and hair long enough to be pulled, is fem presenting/woman identifying, and implied to be late 20s/early 30s. everything else is ambiguous. 
> 
> inspired by the one and only eartha kitt and how fucking cute quavo and saweetie are
> 
> also we’re acting like the VM ain’t pull that snake shit
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

It never gets too cold in Santo Padre, even in December, but the slight chill of the desert night air makes your red trench coat a little less suspicious. The full beat on your face and 6-inch heels on your feet, though? Those pretty much give your secret away.

Which is fine, you have no shame in coming over to the clubhouse to give Bishop an early Christmas present. This year had been full of nothing but heavy decisions for El Presidente and he carried that weight so all nine Mayan charters could prosper. 

It looks like Templo with the Three Kings has just ended when you pull up to the yard. Men from the Santo Padre, Oakland, and Stockton clubs start pouring out the door, beer and women in hand.

There are comments and whistles thrown your way as you walk past but nothing crosses the line into disrespectful. Everyone knows better than to test Bishop's patience - or yours.

Inside the clubhouse, you wave at EZ, now fully patched and sitting in front of the bar instead of behind it. Another charter's prospect passes him a drink. Riz gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then begs you not to give the old man a heart attack. You tell him that's exactly what you came to do.

After you say your hellos to the rest of the boys you know and love, you continue on your way to the back room. Tranq and Taza are just coming out of the sliding door and they both give you knowing smiles.

"We'll make sure to divert any distractions," Taza says with a wink.

"He's all yours for the rest of the night," Tranq adds on with a little laugh.

You thank them both and slip through the door to finally see your man.

There he is, sitting at the head of the meeting table in all his big dick energy glory. Smoke from the cigarette in his hand swirls around him and combined with the dim lighting in the room, he has a mysterious and dangerous aura, like every bad boy fantasy come to life. 

"I had a feeling Santa would come early this year." The bass in Bishop's voice makes you swoon every time you hear it. He’s gotten you off a few times by just speaking filth in your ear.

“Well all the hard work earned you a little something special.”

Your eyes eat each other up as you walk closer. His stern face is framed by his thick hair and mustache, the salt and pepper giving him the wise and experienced look. The muscles along his stocky frame fill out his black long sleeve, leather kutte and fitted jeans perfectly. He's somehow rugged and sophisticated all at once and he's all yours.

The club always jokes that the age difference between y'all and the way he showers you with everything you want make him more your sugar daddy than your boyfriend. But he's more than either of those. You two are partners - in life, love and crime. 

What started out as a business meeting ended up as a meeting of your match. Your document forging operation had earned quite a reputation over the decade after you realized your photoshop talents in high school. You were looking into expansion and protection and the Mayans were interested in hearing how you could help each other out. 

Bishop has always had a presence that commands respect, and he's never made the mistake of treating you, or any other woman, as less than his equal. Add on the good looks, gentlemanly charm, and gruff voice and there was no denying the attraction.

The more the two of you worked together, the more one thing led to another. And the day you saw him knock out a dude twice his size was the day your panties were on his bedroom floor. Now here you are three years later, each other's R.O.Ds in the outlaw world full of backstabbing and bullshit.

“Having you by my side is the best present I could ask for,” he says once you're right where he wants you. He had put out his cigarette and pushed back his chair to make room for you to stand in front of him. His legs are spread in the way that exudes power and makes you want to suck his dick so fucking bad.

“Aww," you coo, heart actually touched. "So you don’t want to see what’s under this?”

He smirks. “Now you know you’re not walking out of here without taking this off.” His fingers tug on one of the belt tails, untying the loop holding the jacket closed and revealing a bit of your décolletage.

You playfully slap his hand away and tsk, “I was hoping to not be able to walk out of here at all.”

“Keep it up and you won’t be walking for the rest of the year.”

The smile you flash him is absolutely wicked. “Promise?” 

He answers by pulling you down into his lap and giving you a just-as-wicked kiss. You damn near forget what you came to do in the first place but his hands tugging at the coat again remind you.

Taking your phone out of your pocket, you say, "Let me get started before you ruin the surprise."

You find "Santa Baby" in your playlist, make sure the song won't loop or shuffle after it's done, and press play. As the first notes flow, Bishop gives a little laugh.

"This is even older than me.”

"Shh, it's a classic that just gets better with time," you say honestly before giving him a quick kiss and standing up to perform the strip tease you practiced.

Phone on the table, you sing along with Eartha and use the coat to play peek-a-boo with your mostly bare body. You slowly slide the collar down your shoulders just to pull it back up. Hike your foot onto his chair to show off your leg. Turn around and bend over so the coat hugs your ass then give it a little shake. Towards the middle of the song you let the coat fall away completely to display the white lingerie that's been waiting underneath. The show goes on as you caress yourself and sway to the beat, drop down on your heels and swirl your hips back up.

All the while Bishop pays you compliments. His heated gaze focused on you while his hands trail over every part of you that he can reach.

"Hurry, tonight," you croon along to the last line and perch yourself back on his lap as if he really is ol' Saint Nick.

"I don't know if that was a treat or a whole bunch of hints but damn if you don't get more gorgeous everyday."

You melt a little more into his embrace, feeling yourself glow from his affection. "I mean I wouldn't say no to anything mentioned." You trail a finger down from his firm chest to his belt and note the way his breath hitches. "But that was all for you, just like this is," you say then slide down to the floor between his legs.

Once you've pulled his dick out his jeans, you waste no time in trying to suck his soul out. You're not lying when you say you love doing this. The way your lips have to stretch around his thickness and his thighs tense under your hands. How he sets the pace with a hand in your hair and you taste him in the back of your throat. Looking up to see his jaw clenched as he stares down at you moaning around him... it all just does it for you. 

And it doesn't take long for the sub-space to sink in, everything else falling away besides the need to pull those desperate grunts out of him. You can let go of all responsibilities and worries outside of this moment because you're here with Bishop. He's got you.

"Fuck," he growls when you flatten your tongue to drag it from the base to the tip before swallowing him back down.

There's a yank on your hair that delivers just the right amount of pain. It pulls you up and off of his dick so he can give you a filthy open-mouthed kiss.

When you have to break away to breathe, Bishop hauls you to your feet and bends you over the table, kicking out your legs so you're in the perfect position. Soon after your panties are pulled to the side so his fingers can delve into you.

"Choking on Daddy's dick gets my baby wet, huh?"

All you manage to let out is a breathless yes.

His hand pulls back just to swing forward and connect right between your legs. The sting has you jerking forward with a whimper, but barely a second passes before you're pushing back into his palm for more.

"You say you've been good but I remember you being all kinds of naughty."

You look back at him. "Would you have me any other way?"

He spanks your pussy again and grins at the way it makes you scream. 

"Hell no. Fucking love you, baby."

The unwavering devotion is just as heady as the burning desire between you. Your mouth opens to say you love him too, but all that comes out is another moan because he chooses that moment to play with your clit.

"Though I wonder if you're gonna be nice instead of naughty right now and put your arms behind your back like Daddy wants you too."

Honestly Bishop's punishments are just as amazing as his rewards, which is why it's always a toss up on whether you'll follow instructions. You're guaranteed orgasms even if you don't grant his wish but you guess you can be nice today - it is the season of giving.

"Only cause it's Christmas," you say with as much cheek as you can muster.

He holds your wrists to your lower back with one hand and uses the other to slide his length along your slit before sinking into you. You gasp and close your eyes as he stretches you out and fills you to the brim.

There's a pause to give you time to adjust and once you give the signal his hand moves to your waist and starts pounding into you. Using the hold on you as leverage, Bishop fucks you hard, fast and _deep_. The room is filled with the sounds of his hips slapping against yours, the wet slide of his strokes, the moans spilling from your lips and the praises grunted out of his.

Pleasure builds in waves, getting more intense with each second as you get closer to drowning in it.

"Just like that, baby," he says as your walls flutter around him. "Let me feel you come." The hand that reaches around to rub circles into your clit doesn't give you a choice.

The orgasm overwhelms you, leaving you shaking and gasping while you clench so hard around Bishop that you pull him under the tide too.

You're fucking floating as he pulls out and gets the two of you cleaned up. He checks you over, asks if you're okay and you just give him an 'uh-huh' with a dopey smile. You feel great, amazing even. 

While he helps you back into your coat, he mentions that he has a surprise planned for you too. But when you bat your lashes and ask for a hint, he just tells you your spoiled ass has to wait. 

Rowdy cheers erupt from the crowd of bikers as he leads you back to the car and scoops you into the passenger seat. He drives home as you bask in the way your jaw and pussy are deliciously sore.

Christmas morning you wake up to Bishop's head between your thighs, and a custom classic convertible, complete with a bow on top, in your driveway.

When you jump into his arms and smother him with kisses, he grins and says, "Wait 'til you see the ring."


End file.
